The Dark Child
by darkninja12
Summary: Takes place as if Season 7 never happened. Rosebelle Gold has spent her whole childhood lonely and friendless simply because everyone is afraid of her. The problem is, Rosie never did anything, her father did. But if a villain is what they're gonna call her, then a villain is what they're gonna get.
1. Chapter 1

**So if for any reason you didn't read the description, this story takes place as if Season 7 never happened. I have been very disappointed in what we've seen of Season 7 so far (the exception being Ep. 4 "Beauty" which was absolutely amazing and probably my favorite episode of the series) and I feel that the show could've ended after the season 6 finale without needing to continue the story. So yeah we're gonna pretend the episode ended with that party at Granny's diner and we never knew about Lucy or grown-up Henry. If you are one of those people who like to keep things super canon just pretend that Drizella cast a spell that undid everything that happened in the season or something.**

Chapter 1

 _January 7, Noon, Storybrooke School_

A young girl, about 14 years old, dashes across the playground chasing her opponent. The game is "Cursed" popular amongst the students. She stretches her hand out and...yes!

She grabs his shirt. "Haha! I Got you!"

Her 13-year-old brother, Killian, who she "got" scoffs. "Barely."

Ocean smiled. "Well, you're cursed now so help me tag everyone else. Who should we go after?"

Killian looked around and smiled a bit. "How about Rosie?" He suggested.

"Dude, she's not even playing, besides, I don't wanna mess with her. C'mon let's go get Robber." She ran off, but her brother didn't follow. Instead, he walked towards Rosie, who was sitting in the grass reading a book.

Rosebelle Gold was not the most likeable person in the world. She was a troublemaking, control freak who was great at making deals. She has only one soft spot, and that is for books. When she wasn't hurting someone, or striking up a deal, she was reading.

Despite her flaws, she was, or at least Killian thought she was, very beautiful. She had long flowing, curly, brown hair, brown-green eyes, and the most unique accent you'll ever hear. Killian had a bit of a foreign accent himself, but he felt his was not as interesting as hers, though they were very similar. She was 14, six months older than Killian, and showed no interest in him whatsoever, so he doubted he had much of a chance with her. But he knew that behind her intimidating demeanor, was an amazing girl who could have feelings other than a want for power.

"Hey Gold," He said cheerfully, sitting next to her.

"What do you want, pirate?" She asked without looking up from her book.

Killian thought for a moment. He wanted Rosie to play with them so he could prove to Ocean that she wasn't so bad. And he knew just how to do it.

"I've come to make a deal." He told her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth turned up into a mischevious smile. She slammed her book shut.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"

 **If you didn't get it, "Cursed" is a play on the game "Infection" which was super popular to play at my school last year. I know this chapter is super short and nothing has even really happened yet but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _January 7, Noon, Storybrooke School_

Killian pointed towards the playground. "Robber Mills always wins 'cursed' and he won't let me forget it. Well, I wanna make sure that in our next game tomorrow, he doesn't."

Rosie nodded slowly. "I can help you with that, dearie, for...a small price."

"Anything." Killian agreed.

Rosie gave a small laugh. "Oh, they always say that. I want you to help me get revenge on a teacher. Killian's smile faded a little.

Rosie knew what he was thinking. She smiled a little. "Mrs. Nolan. You see dearie, your grandmother gave me detention yesterday and I want her to pay for it."

"But if you do something to her, won't that get you in more trouble?" Killian asked.

Rosie smiled. "Only if I'm caught."

* * *

"So… what am I supposed to do?" Killian asked as him and Rosie walked down the street that afternoon.

"There's an enchanted ink pen in my papa's shop. Whenever someone writes with it, the letters rearrange themselves to read the darkest thing that person has ever done. When Mrs. Nolan uses it to grade our papers, she'll expose herself to the class and lose all her faithful students' love and respect! That'll teach her not to keep me after school." She laughed but Killian looked uneasy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. After all, he didn't want to do something like that to his grandmother.

"Of course it is! Besides, you already agreed to it, and there's no going back on a deal."

Killian sighed. "Alright." After all, this was Snow White they were talking about. The darkest thing she's ever done is probably stepped on a bug.

As they approached the building, Rosie whispered, "So you know the plan. I'll distract Papa while you get the pen. My mother's at the library so she won't be a problem. The pen's in the back room, come on." Then she opened the door to the pawn shop while Killian reluctantly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _January 8, 3:30 pm, Gold's pawn shop_

The bell above the door jingled as the kids entered the shop. Rosie's father, Rumplestiltskin, known to everyone as Mr. Gold, was standing behind the counter, sorting through some papers. "Hello Rosie," He smiled and looked up, but his smile faded when he saw Killian. "What's he doing here?" he asked. Rather rudely, Killian thought.

"He's doing a project on magical artifacts, and I told him you could show him some," Rosie told her father.

Gold looked a little skeptical but he said, "Well you see young captain, this shop is full of different items from all over the Enchanted Forest, Arendelle, Oz, Camelot and of course, Storybrooke." He walked through the shop and motioned to different objects. "Don't touch anything." He directed as Killian reached out to touch a mini carousel. Lillian snatched his hand back.

"Uh, Papa," Rosie said. "I think you should show him the wand that can turn stuff into glass."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Gold told her. "You know why I keep it in the house."

"Yeah, so people don't get hurt, but we don't have to touch it, you don't even have to show us how it works. Just show us what the wand looks like."

Gold seemed to be thinking it over. He sighed. "Okay, I'll go get it. You two stay right here and DO NOT touch anything!" Then he went into the house part of the shop.

"Okay, go get the pen," Rosie ordered, once he was gone. Killian took a deep breath and crept into the back room.

The room was full of random, but interesting objects. Killian wanted to look around, but he knew he better hurry. He quickly dug around until he found the pen. It looked like any other red ink pen but small inscriptions in cap showed it was embedded with magic. He shoved it into his backpack and made it back into the main area of the shop before Mr. Gold walked in, holding a blue magic wand.

"Did you get it?" Rosie whispered. Killian nodded.

After Gold talked about the wand and it's magical properties, he said to Killian, "You better get home now, I don't need your father pestering me about your whereabouts." To Rosie, "Go get ready for dinner, Gideon and your mother will be home soon."

Killian turned to leave. "Bye, thanks, Mr. Gold!" Rosie elbowed him. "You're not supposed to be nice!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _January 9, Morning, Storybrooke School_

"Okay class, I want you to review the chapter while I grade your tests from last week." Killian's grandmother, Snow White, AKA Mrs. Nolan, sat down at her desk at the front of the classroom. Killian watched her anxiously, as she picked up the pen he had placed among her supplies before she entered the room that morning. He watched her begin to scribble marks on the paper. She didn't seem to notice anything wrong, and he relaxed a little. He glanced over at Rosie, who smiled an evil smile as she read over her notes.

At the end of class, Snow said, "Okay guys, I've graded your papers and am happy to say you all did very well." Rosie looked confused but chuckled softly when she received her test. The other kids looked surprised and some of them laughed too. Killian held his breath as Snow handed him his paper. "Great work, Killian." She smiled.

Killian didn't answer. He took the paper, closed his eyes, and then looked at his grade. _95% Cool._ But it was underneath that was a problem. Snow liked to write little notes to her students on their assignments to encourage them to keep learning and studying and to do better. But where her inspirational quote would have been written, there were simply the words: _I killed Cora_

Killian couldn't believe it. His grandmother, Snow White, had killed somebody. He saw Robber's eyes widen from across the room as he looked at his paper. Who was Cora?

Snow looked at the faces of her students, wondering what was wrong. She glanced over a child's shoulder at their test. She gasped. "I didn't write that!" She hurried back to her desk and examined the pen. Killian was tense, but Rosie didn't seem concerned at all. Snow turned the pen over in her hand a couple times, stopped, and squinted her eyes. She recognized it from Gold's shop. Regina had told her about it before. One of her students had done this, and she had a pretty good idea too. But, as a teacher, she couldn't accuse a child right off without proof.

"Who put this pen on my desk?" She asked, eyeing Rosie. Killian looked at Rosie, who shook her head slightly. No one said a word. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Rosie stood up. _What is she doing?_ Thought Killian.

"Mrs. Nolan, I-I'm really sorry…" Snow folded her arms.

Rosie's eyes glinted. "For not telling you the minute I found out, but, but… Killian did it!" Every head in the classroom turned toward Killian, excepts Snow's.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell!"

"What?!" Killian exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Snow asked. Rosie was a great liar. Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rosie tricked him! So much for proving to Ocean that she could be a good kid.

"Rosie, where would Killian get a magical ink pen from?" Snow was not convinced of Rosie's story.

"He must've taken it from the store! He told me he wanted Papa to show him some magical artifacts for a school project. I guess he was... _lying._ " Rosie glared at Killian. He gave his teacher a desperate look.

"Killian, is this true?" Snow asked him. Rosie mouthed to him "yes."

Killian swallowed and answered. "Yes, it was me."

Snow looked surprised and sad. "Killian Jones, detention." To everyone else, "Class dismissed."

Rosie gathered up her things and smirked at Killian. He didn't look back at her.

"Mrs. Nolan," A boy called out. "Did you really kill someone?"

Snow glanced out the window at a bird before facing her class. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _January 8, Afternoon. Jones' House_

Killian was nervous about going home. He knew his grandmother had called his parents and he knew they would be mad. Plus, there would be all the "I told you so's" from Ocean. Well, he didn't wanna hear it.

When he reached the house, he took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He peeked inside. No one. He slid off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. He crept upstairs into his bedroom, thinking maybe no one would notice him. He set his backpack down by his desk and was just about to relax before he heard his mother call his name.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Come here." She commanded. He reluctantly went downstairs to meet her in her bedroom.

Killian stood awkwardly in the doorway. His older brother, (well, technically half-brother) Henry, was there too, looking just as mad as Emma.

"Why did you do it, Killian?" Emma asked.

Killian looked at Henry, then at his mother. Would they keep it a secret that Rosie had done it? What if Emma told Mr. Gold and Rosie got in trouble. She would hate him forever. But then again, Rosie was smart. She might find a way to deny it was her, without pinning it on Killian.

After thinking it over one last time, Killian told them the whole story. After hearing it, Henry looked as if he understood a little, but Emma was still upset.

"But Killian, you knew Rosie was gonna do something mean to your grandmother. And you still helped her. You will have to be punished for that."

Killian looked at the floor. "Okay."

"No fishing or sailing for a month."

Killian was about to protest but realized it would be better not to. He just stood there for a moment, then trudged off to his room.

"You gonna call Mr. Gold?" Henry asked Emma.

"I have to." She answered. "If anyone can teach that Rosie a lesson it's him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _January 8, Evening, Gold's Pawn Shop_

Rosie never went straight home from school. She always hung around the schoolyard, observing people, or went to the library. This particular day, she hung around the school waiting out Killian's detention. She liked to watch her victims suffer. She never saw him leave the school though, and, assuming he had gone home, just strolled around town. The boring old town of Storybrooke. She knew there was magic in the town. Everyone knew it, they just kept it hidden. She knew her father was the 'dark one' and could perform powerful dark magic. But he never did. Rosie knew he was putting his 'dark days' behind him, but she just wished he could use his power at least a little bit. Just to keep the town alive. Alive and interesting. Emma Swan, now Emma Jones, could use the magic given to her when she became the Saviour. Regina Mills had magic too. But they all tucked away only willing to pull it out if someone or something attacked the town, which in Rosie's fourteen years of living, never happened. She knew if she had magical abilities she would, well, she would do too many things to even name, and they weren't all exactly nice things either.

She finally had nothing to do but go home. When she got back to the pawn shop, she went inside and dropped her backpack by the door. When she looked up, she saw both her parents standing behind the counter. Belle's arms were folded, and Mr. Gold leaned on the counter top. They didn't say anything. Just looked at her. Her seventeen-year-old brother, Gideon, could be heard cleaning in the back room of the shop.

"Can I help you?" Rosie asked slowly. When her parents didn't answer, she began to walk towards the back of the shop to the house.

"Don't leave this room, Rosebelle," Belle commanded.

Rosie stopped and turned back. "Rosebelle hmm? This must be pretty serious." She obviously not at all concerned about what her mother and father were gonna say to her.

"How many times," Gold said. "Have I told you NOT to touch anything you're not supposed to?"

"I don't know, I don't count really," Rosie answered absentmindedly.

"Don't be smart with me." Gold continued, annoyed. "I never told you about that writing pen, which means you would have had to have found it while you were poking around in places you're not supposed to be!"

"What pen?" Rosie pretended she didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

Belle unfolded her arms. "I received a call from Emma earlier today. She told me all about how you tricked Killian Jr. into doing that horrible thing to Mary Margaret."

Rosie's poker face broke. "The little snitch!"

Gold stood up straight. "Oh don't worry, the pirate's getting his punishment, but it won't be half as severe as yours, dearie."

Rosie froze a moment. She didn't know why, but when her father said 'dearie' like that, it sent a small chill down her spine. It was unsettling, but her face remained confident. "Alright," She nodded. "Do your worst."

Belle looked slightly doubtful of her husband's ability to effectively punish Rosie since there wasn't a whole lot they could take away from her or make her do.

"I want you working for me in the shop, in the morning before school, and all day after school."

Rosie gave a small chuckle. Was that the best he's got?

"And you can't check out any books from the library for a month." Gold added.

Rosie's smirk faded and her stare grew more intense. "What?" She said, almost in a whisper.

"And you have to return the ones you currently have, immediately. In fact, you can give them to your mother right now."

For the first time ever Rosie actually looked...helpless. Gold smiled. He had won.

"Uh, Rumple?" Belle turned to Mr. Gold. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? She can work in the store, but I don't think you need to-"

Gold shook his head. "She can't do those kinds of things and get away with it. I don't think she'll learn any other way."

Belle sighed and turned to Rosie. "He's right." She said. "This is the only way. Bring me your books."

Rosie's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. "No."

"What?"

"No." Rosie repeated, her tone darkening.

"Rosie, you go get those books right now, or you won't see ANY books for an entire YEAR!" Gold thought she'd do what he asked after that threat, but she didn't. It only seemed to make her madder.

"No!" She yelled. "I am tired of having to do what _you_ tell me to! I'm done doing what Mrs. Nolan tells me too! I hate all these rules and restrictions I have to follow, that we ALL have to follow! If everyone wasn't so damn scared of endangering each other all the time, we could actually use the magic we have here! It's like you don't even understand all the POWER you have!"

"Oh trust me, I _know_ how much power I have." Gold told her. "And if you're dying to see it so badly, then I'll give you a small demonstration." He snapped his fingers, and a stack of library books flew out of Rosie and Gideon's room and into his arms. He handed the books to Belle.

"Rosie, all you've done is lie to us and it needs to stop," Belle said.

"Are you gonna make me?" Rosie asked, impertinently. "How do you know Emma wasn't lying when she talked to you on the phone? How do you know Killian didn't lie to Emma, how-"

"Because people like Emma and Killian don't lie."

"Well actually-" Gold began but stopped when Belle shot him a look.

Rosie was furious. "Oh, so I guess I'm not one of those 'people' like Emma and Killian. I guess you like people like Emma and Killian more than me huh? Well, next time I see that snitching pirate, he's gonna wish he was never born! Now give me my books!" As Rosie lunged for her books, jets of dark purple magic shot out of her palms.

"Belle!" Gold grabbed Belle and moved her out of the way, just in time. The blast hit the shelves behind them, shattering all the glass. Gold and Belle stared at their daughter's hands. Rosie stared at them too, then she smiled a very evil smile.


End file.
